Certain physiological analytes are relevant to the diagnosis and treatment of medical problems. As one example, potassium ion concentrations can affect a patient's cardiac rhythm. Therefore, medical professionals frequently evaluate physiological potassium ion concentration when diagnosing cardiac rhythm problems. However, measuring physiological concentrations of analytes, such as potassium, generally requires drawing blood from the patient followed by analysis with in vitro techniques. Blood draws generally require the patient to physically visit a medical facility, such as a hospital or clinic. As a result, despite their medical significance, physiological analyte concentrations are frequently measured less often than desired due to patient discomfort and inconvenience.
One solution to these issues is to use an implanted sensor to measure physiological concentrations of analytes of interest. As such, significant efforts have been directed at the development of suitable implantable sensors. However, chronic implantable sensors present unique design issues. As such, a need remains for implantable sensors that can be used either as standalone devices or in conjunction with other implanted or external medical devices.